70 Years
by CrystalIceSweet
Summary: When Harry is sent accidentally to 1940s and gets stranded in NY, a young soldier, Steve Rogers takes him in. Attraction was immediate and after a secret night of passion, Harry returns to the present and discovers, to his shock, that he was pregnant with Steve's child. On the bright side, he won't have to explain this to Steve he won't be seeing him, right? Mpreg. SR/HP. LEMON!


**Summary**: When Harry is sent back to the 1940s due to a cursed artifact and gets stranded in New York, a young soldier, Steve Rogers takes him in. Attraction was immediate and against his better jugement, Harry ends up spending the night with the man. When Harry returns to the present, at first he had thought it was a dream, but that didn't seem to hold when he discovers, to his shock, that he was pregnant with Steve's child.

Gods, Ancient artifact, the Avengers, Aliens and the Fate of the world; This situation may be complicated but on the bright side, he won't have to explain this impossibility to Steve since he won't be seeing him again, right? Slash, mpreg.

**Short summary:** Harry is sent back accidentally to 1940s and gets stranded in NY, a young soldier, Steve Rogers takes him in. Attraction was immediate and after a secret night of passion, Harry returns to the present and discovers, to his shock, that he was pregnant with Steve's child. On the bright side, he won't have to explain this to Steve he won't be seeing him, right? Mpreg. SR/HP.

* * *

**Warnings: Contain graphic descriptions of male on male sexual intercourse. If this is not your cup of tea, please press the back button right now. As for the others, thank you for checking out my story and enjoy.**

**If you believe that the lemon scene is too detailed for this site, please tell me so that I can make ajustements for the future.**

**Please also note warnings for out of character behaviour from Harry because I doubt canon Harry would act this way with a man, especially one he has just met.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Stranded**

* * *

It all started with a necklace.

In retrospective, the whole thing was actually pretty embarrassing because really, one would think that Harry had learnt his lesson about touching strange objects strangers sends him, without protection after the whole Katie Bell fiasco. But in Harry's defense, the necklace has arrived by muggle mail, so it was understandable Harry has let his guard down.

For something that would cause him torrents of trouble mere minutes later, the necklace was normal in appearance; it was a diamond necklace, expensive but not rare. It didn't have any runes or markings and the only that could be considered "weird" was the glowing blue gem in the middle; but all in all, it just looked like any piece of jewelry one could find at Tiffany and Co for a hefty sum. But unlike every other piece of jewelry, the necklace caused a shock of energy to course through Harry's body the moment he touched it, sending him in to unconsciousness. When he had woken up a few seconds later, head pounding and body aching, he found to his dismay, that he was no longer in London anymore…or in the twentieth century for that matter.

And that was how Harry Potter found himself stranded in New York 1940 with no resources and no clue as to how to get back.

If Harry had wanted to be optimistic about the situation, he would have told himself that there were worst places to end up. The necklace could have sent him 1000 years ago instead of simply 70 years ago. He could have ended up in the middle of a battle zone or on some pirate ship. And the list went on and on. But since it was difficult to be optimistic when you're out of your time, freezing your ass off, totally broke and no idea what to do, Harry just cursed his luck and wondered who he has to kill this time for landing him in his current predicament.

* * *

_New York 1940_

New York 1940 looked like something right out of an old black and white movie; loud and lively, bright and colorful. Harry knew if he weren't too busy trying to find a place to hide out from the sudden onslaught of rain – of course, it was raining because that was how his luck worked these days – he would have enjoyed it more.

Fortunately for Harry, he quickly found himself a nice little bar on the corner of Main Street that was not too crowded. He went in, ignoring the way some of the patrons looked up and started at his entrance and headed straight towards the counter. The bartender took one look at him, sighed and threw over a clean rag for him to clean up with.

"Thanks," Harry said, once he has managed to get rid of most of the excess water (a subtle drying charm also helped) and sat in one of the leather chairs, "Bloody weather, it had been so clear just a few minutes ago and suddenly the rain just came pouring down."

The bartender laughed a little at that.

"Yeah, that's New York for you," he said, a little too fondly to be truly frustrated, "But I'm surprised you aren't used it already. Isn't London the same? Well, at least I assume you are from London judging by your accent."

"Yes, I am," Harry admitted, picking up a menu absent-mindedly, just to have something to do with his hands, "But I'm here for a while."

"Oh?" the bartender's eyes narrowed slightly, looking less like the jolly giant he had been a second ago, and more like a cop judging a suspect, "Anything to do with the War?"

It took Harry a few seconds to understand what he was referring to and when he did, it took everything for him not to curse out loud.

The War; of course; how could he forget? 1940 was the beginning of the Second World War. It was such a fundamental part of world history that Harry was actually embarrassed that it didn't click sooner.

"No," he said quickly, knowing how paranoid people were back in that time, "I'm visiting a relative, but it turned out she moved without telling me. What's worse, someone stole my bag at the station so I'm here, in a strange city with no money and no place to live."

The lie came out easily and it paid off because the bartender's expression softened a little at that.

"Well, tough luck kid," he said, reaching under the bar to retrieve a glass. He filled it with beer and pushed it towards Harry, "On the house."

Before Harry could thank him for his generosity, another client called him over to the other side of the bar, he left Harry to enjoy his drink.

"Ah, excuse me," a voice suddenly said behind Harry, just as he was about to take a sip. He whirled around in his seat, not knowing what to expect, and came face to chest with a muscular young man around 20, with a pair of the most gorgeous blue eyes that he has ever seen. The man was so tall that he has to crane his neck to look at him in the eye.

_Wow_, Harry thought to himself as he tried not to stare, but he couldn't help it. The man looked more like a model of some kind rather then an average-Joe one would expect to frequent dingy bars such as this one. As he attempted to find something intelligent to say, Harry hoped that the other wouldn't notice his admiration, but by the way the man was blushing to the tip of his ears, maybe he wasn't as subtle as he had wished.

Harry cleared his throat.

"Umm, hi," he replied, polite smile firmly in place, "Can I help you?"

The man scratched the back of his head sheepishly and shrugged.

"Yeah, mmm. I'm Steve. I was passing by and I couldn't help but overhear what you said to Dom," he said, pointing to the bartender who was now looking at the both of them in interest, "that you are new in town and doesn't seem to have a place to stay."

"Oh," Harry relaxed a little, leaning back in to his chair, "Yeah, that's right. I'm Harry by the way."

"I have an apartment on 12th Avenue," Steve continued on more confidently as he shook Harry's hand, "My lease ends in a week and since I will be shipped out tomorrow, the apartment will be empty after tomorrow. You are free to stay in it, free of charge, until the new tenant comes."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's really nice of you Steve," he said slowly, not sure what to make of this unexpected offer. It didn't matter anyway, because Harry knew he was going to accept. After all, beggars can't be choosers. "Are you sure you won't mind?"

Steve shrugged again, a boyish grin lighting up his face. Harry, despite himself, felt a jolt of arousal travel through him at that look. Merlin, Steve was really good-looking.

"No, I wouldn't have offered otherwise. I just hope you won't mind how small my apartment is."

Harry smiled at that.

"I doubt it," he said in amusement, thinking back to his small cupboard under the stairs. "So, shipping out tomorrow, you a soldier?"

Steve nodded.

"To Germany," Steve said, mouth now a thin line, "I hope I'll be able to make a difference."

"I'm sure you will be," Harry told him confidently; he had a feeling that Steve was a wonderful person at heart and was exactly what the world needed. After all, who else would offer a stranger a place to stay no questions asked.

Steve looked flattered by Harry's praise.

"Thank you," he mumbled, face a little bit red, "Anyway, let's drink to victory because I doubt I'll have time to relax after tomorrow."

* * *

They drank and talked for the next few hours, finally deciding to leave around 10. By then, Harry was already feeling more then a little bit tipsy by the quantity of alcohol he had consumed. It wasn't his fault he was easily drunk; he hoped that he wouldn't do something stupid tonight.

Steve's apartment as it turned out wasn't as small as the man had made it out as. It was a confortable 1 bedroom flat that was obviously made for a bachelor. It had one bed, a night table, a sofa and the basic things one would find in a kitchen. Sure it couldn't be compared to the luxurious interior of Malfoy Manor, but it was perfect in its own way. Harry felt the place suited Steve, who would probably be extremely uncomfortable in more lavish surroundings.

"It's nice," Harry said once he has finished his perusal of the place, head a little clearer but still feeling relaxed. "Homey."

He turned around to give Steve a friendly grin, hoping it would be enough to curve some of the man's insecurities, and found said-man staring at him, an almost hungry look on his face. But as soon as the expression appeared, it was gone, leaving Steve smiling back, just as friendly, a small blush on his face. It was pretty endearing.

"Thanks," Steve replied, shaking his head subtly, as if to clear his thoughts. Harry didn't want to guess what thoughts they might be if he didn't want to pop a boner right there. In all honestly, he was surprised that Steve was actually interested in him that way; at the bar, he would have pegged the man as straight, but it seemed that it was not the case. Steve was probably closeted though, considering how homosexuality was illegal in this time period.

Deciding to let it go unless Steve made a move or something – Harry doubted it – the teen gestured towards the bathroom.

"May I?" he asked, wanting to wash his face in order to clear his head.

"Be my guest," Steve replied.

When Harry came out 10 minutes later, he found Steve sitting on the living room sofa, going through a book. The other man closed it when he noticed Harry and scooted over, inviting him to sit down. Harry did, ignoring the heat of Steve's leg where they were pressed together due to the limited space.

"So, do you always offer your house to unfortunate travelers?" Harry asked, wanting something to say, although, he hadn't expected it to come out so flirty.

Steve chuckled a little.

"Nah, just you," his lips corked up in to a smile and Harry couldn't help but stare. He shook his head quickly though, because he had just met the man and he wasn't going to perve on him when he had been nice enough to offer him a place to stay.

"I guess I'm just lucky," Harry replied and despite his best intentions, he couldn't control how husky his voice became as he said those words. "I wouldn't mind returning the favor." It was supposed to be an innocent offer, because Harry was really grateful for Steve's help and he wanted to do something to help the man out. But, mixing together the fact that the last time he actually had any was when he and Ginny was still together, how hot Steve was, and how his inhibitions was still pretty much addled by the alcohol, the offer came out more like a come-on.

Steve looked dazed for a moment, obviously having taken it as a proposition, before he jerked away as if he was burnt. Harry tried to ignore the sliver of hurt he felt at that.

"I'm sorry, look; I didn't bring you here to…you know," he started nervously, words coming out fast. He stood up and started to pace. "I really wanted to help; I'm leaving tomorrow anyway so it doesn't matter if someone stays here or not."

"Steve," Harry stood up as well hands out as if to calm a startled animal. Merlin, he really shouldn't have said anything; he was out of his own time, in another country and his libido was still causing him problems. He really hoped Steve won't kick him out after that. "No, I understand. I'm sorry, that was inappropriate, especially when I just met you a few hours ago and you were nice enough to offer me a place to stay."

Steve fell silent at his words, his expression turning pensive. Harry watched intrigued as a myriad of emotions passed through his face. Finally, when he replied one minute later, his nervousness was replaced by a strange determined look. He looked as if he had just taken some big decision; Harry wondered what it was.

"I haven't told anyone about my preferences," he admitted softly, too intimately to be a conversation between strangers, "My mother won't understand and the law here isn't exactly favorable. I haven't risked doing anything because I haven't found anyone I was attracted to. But for some reason, I wouldn't mind…if…you know, we did something."

* * *

**LEMON**

* * *

Harry gulped, unable to control the way his cock swelled painfully in the tight confines of his jeans. He couldn't believe how hard he was just by hearing those words. Everything around him ceased to exist, his mind gone blank; he even ignored how weird this situation was, because at that moment, all he could concentrate on was Steve, the way his eyes were glazed over slightly with desire, his head cocked slightly to the side, expositing the lickable column of his neck.

"Yeah?" Harry breathed, walking closer to the taller man, and crowding him against the living room wall, "I don't usually do things with someone I just met a few hours ago, but I'll make an exception for you."

Steve let out a breathy laugh before Harry claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss. Steve's hands came up to bury themselves in Harry's hair. He may be rather hesitant at the beginning, but the longer the kiss went on, the more confident he got. Steve tasted like tea, Harry noted absentmindedly as the other man's hard length pumped against his thigh; it tasted fantastic.

As the kiss grew even more heated, Steve's groin started grinding against Harry's, the purposeful, unmistakable roll of his hips driving the teen insane and he groaned low in his throat. They eventually came up for air a few minutes later and Harry enjoyed how debauched Steve looked, pressed against the wall, his hair a mess.

"So, what did you think?" Harry tried to ask as casually as possible and laughed when Steve shut him up with another kiss; the lines of the bodies fitting together perfectly as if they were always meant to be. The scent of Steve, a mixture of cologne and sweat, made Harry go crazy, and at that moment, Harry knew he was in for a wild night.

Steve stuttered a weak: "Bed," in response.

Somehow they made it to Steve's bed, Harry pushing the other man on to the mattress and Steve letting him.

"God, you're so hot," Harry moaned, hands already working at Steve's tight t-shirt, tugging it free from his pants and pulling it over his head. Steve helped, raising his arms and let Harry toss the garment to the floor. As soon as Steve's chest was revealed, Harry bent forward to suck on a nipple, making it hard with the mere bit of his teeth. Steve writhed beneath him, trying to find some friction.

"Come on," he groaned, sounding more like a seasoned porn star rather than a first timer, "Get on with it."

Harry chuckled huskily against his skin. He didn't reply, choosing instead to let his hand wonder lower and in to the confines of Steve's pants. He was surprised to find that the man hadn't worn any underwear, but it only made everything that much hotter. He smirked when Steve jumped as Harry's hand squeezed the other man's aching cock. He was obviously aroused beyond measure, head falling back against the pillow, eyes closed, panting slightly.

"Oh, God," he moaned.

Although Harry has never given a blowjob before, he decided that since this evening was already getting way out of hand, he might as well try it for the first time. He yanked Steve's jeans down, and perched himself just between the blonde's spread legs.

He fisted his cock at the base, and then squeezed his balls in a firm grip. Steve groaned as if it was the best thing he has ever felt.

"Calm down," Harry instructed, "It's only beginning."

And then, without any preamble, Harry leaned down and licked over the head of Steve's cock in slow, hot, damp strokes of his tongue. He licked the shaft from up to bottom and smiled when he felt the other man clutch at his hair in desperation to hold on. To reward him, Harry tried to take the other man deeper in his mouth, it paid off because Steve made a strangled sound and started mumbling non-sense words as he resisted the urge to thrust.

He was obviously on the verge of coming so Harry made a last effort and Steve came in just a few sucks.

"Oh wow," Steve murmured to himself, blond hair a mess and face as red as a tomato. Harry took every drop until he was done and then, he slowly kissed his way up Steve's impressive abs to his chest. When he got to the other man's neck, he couldn't resist leaning closer, nuzzling the pale flesh before giving a small nip with his teeth. He sucked harder though when Steve groaned happily, hands coming up to grab at Harry's ass.

Harry kissed him again, soft.

"You ok?" he asked, not wanting to overwhelm Steve. The first time Harry had ever done anything with a guy was just before he and Ginny became official. It had been nice but the guy has gone a little bit too fast for Harry's confort. He wanted to make sure it didn't happen here.

"Yeah," Steve mumbled, breathless. "Let's continue."

Harry chuckled. Instead, his hand felt his own belt, and unfastened his pants. Once they were loose, Harry pushed them down, freeing his own cock.

"Turn over," he murmured to Steve, when the man just laid there, staring, "This will be easier."

Steve hesitated for a second before nodding turning over and letting Harry have a fabulous view of his ass, jutting up in invitation. He licked his lips, squeezing his own hard cock in one hand before letting his warm hands caress the pale, unmarked skin.

"Do you have any lube?" Harry asked, hoping the answer would be yes. He wouldn't be able to do this without it.

Steve nodded, pointing to the bedside table. Harry quickly found the small container, opened it and coated his fingers with them. He spread Steve's cheeks and pressed one slippery finger against his pink hole.

Steve moaned in to his pillow.

Harry spent the next few minutes stretching him, making sure he was ready. He stopped when Steve moaned again, telling him to go ahead.

"What about condoms?" Harry asked, but Steve just shook his head, "I'm clean and I don't have any." He didn't even bothering asking if Harry was clean or something, too far gone. Since Harry knew he shouldn't have any problems, he nodded.

"Ok, take a big breath."

With one hand, Harry guided the thick head of his cock towards Steve's entrance, pressed against the tight ring of muscle for a moment and, in a slow, steady push, breached it. The heat around his cock was almost enough to make him come.

"Oh shit," Steve moaned, bucking up wildly, trying to take Harry further. Harry did, pressed in farther, withdrew a little and pressed in again for maximum pleasure. He could almost feel his cock stretch Steve's passage, making everything more intense. His right hand splayed against Steve's stomach while his left clutched at the blonde's hip. He drove in long and steady, making Steve gasp with each stroke.

It was raw and fierce, yet gentle and intimate. Harry's hand slid down to cup Steve's balls, rolling them between his fingers and feeling them fill with blood. Harry was close and Steve seem to sense it, judging by the way his was clenching against Harry's cock. Finally, after a few final plunges, Harry's came, hoarse and powerful, deep inside Steve.

It took Steve 10 minutes to recover from his orgasm before he gave Harry a small smile.

"Round two?"

Harry laughed a little; breathless and happy.

"How about you do me this time? Don't worry, I'll guide you."

It wasn't a surprise that they only got to sleep 2 hours later. And as Harry finally let himself succumb to slumber, his last thought was that maybe being sent temporarily to the past isn't too bad if he got to meet Steve. But of course, that doesn't mean he wants to be stuck here.

* * *

**END LEMON**

* * *

_Present_

It felt as if he had only been sleeping for a few minutes when someone was shaking him awake.

"Harry," the female voice said. It sounded like Hermione but that didn't make sense since he was in New York, right? "Harry wake up."

After much effort, Harry finally did, opened his eyes gingerly and found himself surprisingly staring in his best friend's worried face. It really was her; bushy brown hair, huge eyes, pursed lips.

"Hermione?" he gasped, wondering what was going on. Did the necklace send him back already? Or had everything just been a dream? He quickly sat up, looking around his room, looking for anything that might tell him he hasn't imagined his trip to the past; he hadn't imagined New York, he hadn't imagined Steve.

But, the desk on which he had casually thrown the wrapping paper of the necklace, which had caused all this, was empty.

"Hmm," Harry said, no idea what to make of this situation.

Hermione gave him an annoyed look.

"You missed our lunch date," she told him, arms crossed, "Ron thought you ran in to trouble or something but it turned out you just slept through it."

"Hmm," Harry said again; he shook his head, he must have been dreaming. He just didn't understand why he felt so disappointed that none of it actually happened. So maybe it hadn't been real after all. That probably explained how weird the whole situation had been. "Sorry Hermione."

She sighed a little, fond and smiled at him.

"Get up, it's already 4 in the afternoon, you can't stay in bed all day."

* * *

By Mars, Harry had almost forgotten the rather realistic dream he had a few weeks ago, and was happily living his life once more. Ginny had returned from her trip abroad, with a tan and a new boyfriend. For some reason, Harry couldn't even find it in himself to be jealous. That had probably thrown a wrench in her plans judging by her more and more prominent attempts at PDA while her boyfriend just looked weary and awkward.

However, on the 11th day since the dream, something changed. Harry woke up around ten with the sudden urge to vomit. He had barely made it to the bathroom before he let everything out in the toilette. At first, he chalked it out to a bad stomach virus, but when the sickness continued for another day or two, Hermione found out and called over a Healer.

"Healer Mcgrat is very competent Harry," she told him when he had started to complain, "Let her look over you."

The Healer did a series of extremely difficult tests – potions, wand waving and stabbing at Harry and frowning pensively – before leaning back with a smile. When she spoke, the words that came out of her mouth were the last thing Harry expected to hear, considering he was male.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter, you're pregnant."

Harry blinked.

"What?" he said eloquently, because really, how was that even possible?

"Powerful wizards such as yourself can carry children if they have intercourse with a person who is compatible with them," the Healer explained calmly, as if he shouldn't be shocked by this new development. "You do know what intercourse is, right?"

"But it was a dream," Harry protested, too shocked to even take offense at her tone.

"A dream?" Hermione repeated in confusion while the Healer stared at him for further explanation.

So for the first time since that day, Harry told them about everything; the necklace, New York, Steve. When he finished, the Healer was looking at him rather contemplatively.

"Why are you so sure it hadn't been real?"

"Well, it had felt real enough," Harry replied, blushing a little when he remembered that night, "But when I woke up, Hermione was there and the necklace plus wrapping paper was gone. I was sure no one sneaked in to my house to take them so it was natural to assume none of them had been real."

"Well," the Healer shrugged after a while, "I can't tell you how that happened but I do believe your little trip did happen. Because as far as I know, you can't fall pregnant by having imaginary sex. And I can swear on my magic that you are pregnant Mr. Potter."

"Oh cheer up Harry," Hermione chirped when Harry just continued to look lost, "At least in your case, you won't have to risk running in to the other parent and having to explain this whole mess. Unless this Steve of yours is immortal or something."

"Hermione," Harry hissed, hands resting unconsciously on his stomach, not enjoying her joking tone. Oh Merlin, he was going to have a baby, he was going to be a father. He was only 19 for Merlin's sake, how was he going to do this? And especially alone."I'm freaked out as it is; I didn't even know male pregnancy was possible just a minute ago and now I learn that I'm pregnant. And what's worse, there's a magical artifact on the loose that can send people back in time and then disappear. This is really not the time for jokes."

Hermione's smile fell a little.

"I'm sorry," she hugged him tightly, "You know that I'll always be there for you. Don't worry about the necklace, I'll ask Kingsley for you if you want."

Harry relaxed a little and hugged her back.

"Thank you," he told her sincerely, while his mind worked overtime, wondering just who had sent him that necklace. And most importantly, did they know its power? How did the thing disappear? Now that he knows that everything hadn't been dream, he was once again determined to get to the bottom of this mystery. So many questions to answer but at least Hermione was right on one thing, he won't have to add seeing Steve again and having to explain to him about his pregnancy, on his list of things to worry about.

Although he felt that he might actually miss Steve if he thought too long about that night, but things were better this way. At least like this, the situation can't get even more complicated.

Of course, it's never this easy when you're Harry Potter.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Next** **chapter**: Welcome to the 20th century, Captain.

**Preview:**

"So," said Steve, trying not to show how out of balance he felt regarding this whole situation. "Let me get this straight. I'm in the 20th century and I have been asleep for the past 70 years?"


End file.
